Blame the weather
by celeste carla
Summary: Dorothy is sick and her hair color changed.


Standard disclaimer applied.

I do not own Akazukin Chacha.

**Blame the weather **

by Celeste Carla

a dxs fanfic

It's been seven days of continuous heavy snow storm. Mount Urizuri was completely covered with snow.

"Achoo!" Dorothy's hair turned blond.

"Achoo!" it returned to pink.

She had flu since the weather changed. "Shiine, bring some more tissue!" She shouted whilst she rested on her bed. Shiine was already worried about her teacher's condition, especially about her hair color. He decided to call for help.

Meanwhile on Mount Mochi mochi...

Seravi is wondering why Shiine hasn't showed up yet. He was never late nor absent for breakfast and it was almost noon. Before lunch a knock on the door was heard. He opened the door and saw an exhausted Shiine.

"What happened to you?"

"Master Dorothy is sick. It's been seven days and I don't know what to do anymore."

"What? The wicked witch is sick? I can't believe it! I thought viruses are afraid of her." Elizabeth said followed by a laughter.

Shiine defended his teacher. "Of course she can be sick! She is also human!"

"What happend to Miss Dorothy?" Chacha asked.

"Fyeah! Fwhat happend?" asked Riiya while munching on his bread. The two of them are already eating lunch.

"Master is sick for seven days already and I'm worried so, I came here for help."

"We should visit her" -Chacha

Shiine nodded his head. "Master is not in the mood for visitors now." He just said that to prevent Seravi form seeing his master's blond hair. By now he doubted why he asked for Seravi's help.

"You should rest for a while Shiine. You look tired." Seravi said. "Why don't you join Chacha and Riiya for lunch and I'll go watch over your master. I bet you haven't eaten well for the past days."

"Even when she is sick she still is a tyrant" Elizabeth interjected.

"But---"

"Yeah Shiine! Join us! Master Seravi cooked plenty of food for us!" Chacha held his hand and accompanied him to a chair at the table.

"Chacha, I'll be back soon. I'll just go and check Dorothy." And with that Seravi was on his broom and alreadt headed towards Dorothy's castle.

When Shiine was about to bite his bread he remembered his Master's blond hair and how vulnerable she is to Seravi. "Sorry Chacha but I have to get back to the castle. Don't worry I'll be back later." He was hurriedly heading towards the castle.

At Mount Urizuri...

As dorothy's condition worsen, she calls for Shiine and was shocked to see Seravi. This time her hair was constantly blond.

Seravi smiled widely and brought out his camera and started to take pictures of Dorothy. He changed her pajama's to various clothings and costumes. He even put Elizabeth beside her and curled her hair.

"Stop that!" Dorothy said weakly.

Feeling guilty, he asked her if she wanted anything.

"I want tranquilty. Please leave me alone."

"Sorry, I can't do that. Shiine looked tired and hungry so I let him stay at my home to recuperate."

Shiine suddenly appeared with a tray of tea.

"I told you to rest. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried for Master so I came here as fast as I could."

Dorothy was touched at Shiine's concern. She noticed his eyebags and disheveled appearance. She gestured for him to lie beside her on the bed. He obeyed, and the moment he laid his head on the pillow, he fell asleep. Dorothy then arranged Shiine's blanket. Seravi was envious of Shiine's position. Dorothy turned to Seravi. "Do you still need anything? I can't fight wiht you right now."

Seravi pretended not to hear anything. He produced a pillow and changed his robe to pajama's and laid beside Dorothy. Dorothy was about to protest but he pointed Shiine's sleeping form. She surrendered and let Seravi hug her to sleep.

At Mount Mochi mochi...

"Master, where are you?"

"When are you coming back?"

"We're hungry!"

Riiya and Chacha cried in unison. Their eyes were as big as Principal Urara's whilst their stomach is rumbling. While the blizzard continues it's devastating activity, a sudden sneeze was heard from the castle from a green haired man.

Like it? Hate it? Please review…

Thank you very much for reading…


End file.
